Rocky Road to Dublin
by bigred1027
Summary: a girl asks Jack to take her back to Dublin, and agrees. Revamped yet again, and new chapter added! please please review, even flames are welcome, just so i know what you all think of the story
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: same as always  
  
a/n: your review would be like a little slice of heaven….indulge me why don't you?  
  
Jack watched as the newest member of his crew helped anchor the Pearl at the harbor in Tortuga. He was about Will's age, Jack believed, and about the same size as well. His dark hair was straight and just below his ears and he wore a green bandana around his head. Despite his obvious youth, he had an older look about him, especially in the slight lines in his cheeks. He appeared almost cold and hard, a look enhanced by the deep scar running through his left eyebrow, and down his cheek to beneath his chin, only just missing his eye. But in his steel-gray eyes there lay a certain humor that warmed the other pirates up to him. Jack had not yet met this boy; Gibbs had found him half-dead on the bay at Port Royal during the near-execution and there had not been time for the two to be formerly acquainted. Jack waited to approach him until the ship was safely anchored and the boy was perched on the rail wiping his brow with his tunic. As Jack strolled over to him, the boy acknowledged him with a respectful nod.  
  
"Cap'n."  
  
"Ello poppet, I don't believe we've yet met." Jack flashed him a grin and held out his hand, which the boy shook and replied, "Finn."   
  
"Ah, short for Finnegan, I'd presume. An Irish lad. Most definitely then you'd be familiar with Kelly's Pub, just down the street, there?" Jack indicated to a road past the docks in the city.   
  
"Aye," said Finn, grinning slightly. "That be me pappy's own pub."   
  
"Well I may just have to mosey down there later." Jack turned and walked back to the helm, shouting orders at the rest of the pirates.   
  
Finn leaned against the railing of the Pearl, and quickly stood up straight again after burning his fingertips on the dark wood that had been absorbing the sun all day. He stared after his captain's retreating figure. After contemplating that matter for a bit, he turned his attention to the mocha-skinned woman behind the wheel and, grinning like a wolf, approached her with an invitation to spend the evening with him; an invitation she quickly declined.  
  
Shortly after the sunset, Jack left the Pearl and headed towards the pub. Before he entered the doors he could hear drunken singing and raucous laughter. As he got closer he was able to make out the words the men were singing.  
  
We drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight!  
  
Yes we drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight!  
  
And If I sees a pretty girl, I'll sleep with her tonight!  
  
Then we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight!  
  
When Jack stepped inside the shabby pub, he caught a glimpse of Finn, mug of beer in hand, singing and dancing in a circle with the rest of the men. Jack fought to get to the bar and got a mug of rum, looking forward to being able to dance and sing with the rest of them after a few more drinks. After he finished one mug, the barkeep gave him another, and Jack began to take in the place.   
  
It was dark and smelled a bit foul, but it was extremely clean; quite uncommon for the city in which it was located. The wood of the bars were chipped and all who sat there were in danger of terrible splinters. There was no plaster on the walls, only bricks and a bit of wood foundation. No floor had been laid either, just packed dirt. Despite the bleakness of the place, the people who drank at Kelly's seemed far happier than those who drank and Jack's usual favorite.  
  
Deciding he was at last drunk enough to join in the festivities, Jack pushed through the rings of Irishmen to the boy. As Finn saw the pirate approaching he smiled in greeting and slowed his movements as to allow his captain to learn the steps to the jig easier. Jack happily slung one arm around Finn's shoulders and quickly learned the hops and leaps that comprised the dance. After spinning around with the lads for quite some time, Jack noticed a girl on the other side of Finn. She was shorter than most, and load of red hair and an impressive bust, a pixie face, and when her sea-foam eyes met Jack's chocolate stare, a flash of heat went straight through him to his loins. She smiled sweetly and turned away, dancing with another sailor. Finn caught Jack staring after her.  
  
"That be Isabel, me own best friend. Known her since childhood I has." He stated proudly. Jack only nodded and continued gaping. Finn grinned, amused at the pirates awe.  
  
"Now Cap'n, Izzy's only a woman. No need to act like ye never seen one before. Come on then we'll introduce ye to her." Finn grabbed Jack's upper arm and yanked him towards the bar and motioned for the girl to follow him. 


	2. an accord

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
a/n: new and approved with some actual plot! Woot woot. r&r please!  
  
The three reached the bar and Finn gave introductions with a slightly calculating smile.   
  
"Jack, this be Izzy. She's a barmaid here. Isabel, this is Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, who I be sailin' with now."  
  
"Please to meet you, Mr. Sparrow." Izzy said with a polite smile, reaching her hand out to shake his.  
  
"Cap'n Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected, grinning like a wolf. "And the please, I am sure, is all mine." He took her offered hand and kissed the underside of her wrist, keeping eye contact the whole time. Izzy's polite smile changed to one of amusement and her eyebrow arched high. She walked behind the bar to get the two men some drinks.  
  
"Not the Jack Sparrow from the tale of the Aztec gold, I wonder?" she asked him.  
  
"Aye, that be me, lass." Jack said, pleased at his fame. Izzy smiled at him even wider and leaned over the counter to whisper something in Finn's ear. As she did so, Jack shot a glance at her bosom and quickly became lost in the magnificent cleavage that was presented. Jack began considering each breast with careful regard, and was so lost in his reverie, he didn't notice that the girl had ended her conversation with Finn and was now speaking to him. Nor did he notice that in his examination he had leaned forward towards the cleavage, his face nearly pressed up against her. She looked at him with an amused expression and pulled his chin up so their faces were level.   
  
"Might ye be able to do me a favor, Cap'n?" She smiled and leaned further over the counter towards him. Jack hid his amusement at her actions.  
  
"Depends. What be ye needin' me to do?"   
  
"Alls I need is a trip back to Ireland. Cept I haven't any money to pay fair. And a lady nowadays cant be traveling all by her onesies. Ye think ye can take me?" She bit her lip, trying not to dare be hopeful and Jack didn't respond right away. He focused on the plump lip captured between her straight, white teeth.   
  
"Ye not be from Tortuga, then?" He asked, somewhat surprised, still staring at her mouth. Izzy was confused.   
  
"Why, no…I'm from Dublin…" Jack caught his mistake in wording.   
  
"I means ye aren't poor? Wasn't at one time, at least?" She frowned a little and shook her head.   
  
"Me dad's family be quite wealthy. How'd ye know?" Jack shrugged.   
  
"A full set of teeth be scarce in Tortuga, and any place like it. Of course I be willing to take ye to Ireland." He assured her. He quickly sobered but his mood stayed light at the proposition ahead of him. "And will young Finn be joinin' ye when we arrive?"  
  
"Nay, he be a pirate like you; never content unless he's sailin'. I thank ye for the favor, Mr. Sparrow…"   
  
"Cap'n." he interrupted. "And if Finn be a real pirate, he's never content."  
  
"O'course, Cap'n. I'll board yer ship with Finn and the boys, then?" He nodded, and after a brief moment of silence, he realized that Finn had left the bar. He stood up and tried to spot the boy in the crowd, but was unsuccessful. Being a man of only average height, he couldn't see over everyone's heads. He gave up the search and cozied himself down in a corner with a pretty whore and was soon joined by Gibbs.  
  
The older man sat across from him and both leaned over the table toward each other, partly to have a more candid conversation, but mainly so that they might be able to hear each other over the roar of the Irishmen.   
  
"I've got fantastic news, Gibbs." Jack told him, a calculating gleam in his eye. "I've picked up a bit of a wealthy girl who be wanted free passage to Ireland."  
  
"What's this supposed to mean to me, Jack?" Gibbs asked. "S'bad luck to have a woman on board. We don't need another one."  
  
"Ana Maria's been nothing' but good luck, if ye look at all the loot we's gotten on account o' her. And this posh lass should mean a great deal to ye if ye be a real pirate. She's rich, and we can rob her of that, and if we be takin' her home, we can rob her house as well. An added bonus be that since she's in Tortuga, her family may be in a bit of financial trouble, and if anyone noticed us robbing them, they may just think that we be collectors, takin' some o' their things to pay off the debt. And therefore, we can get in and out unnoticed, and by the time they call for help, we be well on our way back here, to dear ol' Tortuga." Jack smiled, satisfied with his newest brilliant plan.  
  
Gibbs contemplated it for a bit, and after finding no obvious flaws, perked up a bit. "Brilliant Jack, perhaps it be yer best idea yet." The two men grinned for awhile, and headed back to the ship at last call. 


	3. the pearl

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda  
  
a/n: do us a favor and review it, luv  
  
The next morning Izzy woke early. She had slept through the entire night, a scarcity since she arrived at Tortuga over ten years ago. She had always been too afraid a drunken pirate would break into her room above the pub.   
  
She got out of bed and padded across the creaky wood floor to the porcelain bowl on a rickety old chest. Her mother had given the bowl and pitcher to her before she left, and Izzy cherished it. She filled it with cool water from the pitcher and began washing her face. She looked up into the dingy mirror and smiled at herself, happy to be returning home after so long. Izzy studied her reflection for some time, contemplating her alabaster skin, the smattering of freckled on her nose. She didn't really look much different from any of the other Irish girl's, she thought bitterly. Twas the only good thing about Tortugas - no one else looked like her. Izzy could easily cope with not being stunning and gorgeous; this way less men at the pub would be attracted to her.   
  
Eventually she began getting ready to set sail. She lined her eyes slightly with a chestnut-colored pencil, and applied a hint of blusher. She didn't comb her auburn locks in fear of destroying the perfect curls that had formed, and she decided to leave her hair down around her shoulders rather than putting it up. After debating whether or not to wear a dress or men's clothing, she changed into a pair of trousers and a shirt that laced up the front. Underneath she still wore her corset, simply out of habit.   
  
She quietly climbed down the stair into the bar section of the pub, trying not to wake the sleeping pirates. Finnegan was waiting for her just outside the doorway. "Milady" he said with a small smile, bowing slightly.   
  
"Will you bring me trunk down?" she asked him.   
  
"Nay, someone from the Pearl'll do it." The two linked arms and walked down towards the docks.  
  
Once they boarded the Pearl, Finn asked a few of the crew to go to the pub and collect Izzy's things, and Izzy took in the sight of the ship. It was magnificent, with dark gleaming wood and full sails. She reached her hand out and touched the wood. It was still cool from the night air and it was smoother than any of the wood at the pub. It reminded her of the marble staircases in her old home. Her fingertips lingered on the railing as she slowly turned around and met the eyes of Jack Sparrow. Although he was across the helm from her, she was frozen in her tracks from his deep gaze. He smiled cheerfully and walked towards her. I supposed that swaggering and swaying is from being drunk, Izzy thought to herself. Could he really still be drunk from last night?   
  
"How are ye, poppet? Good nights sleep?" Jack asked, slinging his arm around her shoulders and guiding her across the deck.   
  
"Aye," she said carefully, watching him from the corner of her eye. He brought her to the center of the deck and all the other men surrounded them. Izzy spotted her trunks near a doorway to a cabin.   
  
Jack cleared his throat and announced, "This be Isabel. She's accompanying us to Ireland. I can't stop any of ye from thinking naughty thoughts about the lass, but remember the code. 'If at anytime ye meet a prudent woman, and ye offers to meddle with her, without consent, ye'll meet present death.'" And with that Jack left her and went to give Gibbs navigational instructions. The pirates said their hellos and left to finish their work. Finn approached Izzy and said,   
  
"They're really quite polite, as far as pirates go, aye?"   
  
"Aye." Izzy laughed. "Finn, if I be sleepin with the rest o' the crew, where will we put my things?"   
  
Finn shook his head, "I don't believe ye'll be sleepin down with us. Most likely ye'll be bedding with Ana Maria, seein as yer both ladies. Or perhaps Cap'n will let ye stay in his own cabin." He winked and walked away.   
  
Izzy explored the ship, talking to the crew and helping them with their duties. She found herself in the galley near noon and helped serve the men their lunches. And mid-afternoon Jack found her still there helping the cook clean up and asking about the different foods and ingredients he had posted throughout the kitchen. When the pirate walked in, Izzy turned towards him and asked him where she'd be sleeping that night. Jack shrugged.   
  
"Suppose if ye asked 'er nicely Ana Maria might lend ye a piece o' her bed."   
  
"Finn said so too. Who is she?" Izzy asked.   
  
"She be the only woman besides yerself on board, lassie, twon't be hard for ye to spot her." Jack replied and Izzy left the galley to search for her.   
  
Izzy was momentarily blinded by the sunlight as she stepped out onto the deck of the Pearl, and searched for Ana Maria. She saw a dark-skinned woman at the helm, long black hair fluttering behind her in the wind. She's really quite pretty, Izzy mused, and went to introduce herself.  
  
Izzy stepped up to speak to Ana Maria just as a pirate walked by and grabbed her bottom, snickering. Izzy spun around and shouted at him, "Try that with your wife and children, ye bastard, and see how they like it!"   
  
Ana Maria chuckled. "Don't even bother with the threats, luv," the woman advised her. "It amuses them, gives 'em all the more reason grope."  
  
"Aye," Izzy said, looking at her feet. "There be only two types o' men in my opinion. Pigs n dogs. Its been my experience to just not bother with 'em."  
  
Ana Maria snorted. "Amen to that." She took her eyes off the horizon and looked at Izzy, noting how her first impression of the girl had been off. She first believed Izzy was just another whore to keep Jack company, but Ana Maria saw something else in her face; a sort of indignant attitude about the world in general. An attitude not often found in people who sell themselves. "Jack says ye be needin' a place to sleep. I suppose ye might be welcome in me cabin." She said it carefully, to let the girl know that if she decided she wasn't too fond of her, Izzy would have to find another place to sleep.  
  
Izzy smiled gratefully. "I appreciate it." 


	4. the beast under the bed

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
a/n: finally! A new chapter! R&r so I can continue. Even flames are welcome, just so I know what you all think of it.  
  
As Ana Maria and Izzy were getting ready to sleep, Ana Maria asked, "If you had such a posh home in Ireland, why do ye talk like rest of us?"   
  
"Ah, well ye see, I left Ireland quite some time ago, and I was very impressionable by pirates and whores in Tortuga, I suppose. I don't really know, come to think of it. Perhaps twas only to fit in with the rest of the lot." Izzy considered the question for sometime before Ana Maria broke the silence, "Why did ye mum leave ye?" Izzy looked into her lap. "I dunno that either. Me pappy wasn't too nice, but he certainly never abused her or me. He was the posh one too, she was just as low-class as I be now. Maybe the high life was too stifling for her. Alls I remember is she ran away morning whilst pappy was out. She ran away with the handsome stable-hand."   
  
Ana Maria snorted and Izzy laughed. "But me dad took to sailing, scouting out new routes and such for the King, and he always brought me with him, but a few years later the ship was commandeered by pirates. I was too young to be of any use to them so they gave me to Finnegan's family in Tortuga." Ana Maria made a noise of sympathy and Izzy grinned at her. "That was for the best, I'm sure. The Kelly's be much nicer than me parents ever was."   
  
Ana Maria was puzzled at that. "Then why would ye leave them behind? Finn an' ye be running back to Ireland together?"   
  
"Nay, Finn and I aren't together; he be the closest thing I gots to a brother. Its high time for me to have a family, I was thinking' the other day. And I certainly don't want to settle down with me kiddies in Tortuga. That's no place for a family."   
  
Ana Maria grinned. "How very boring of ye, Izzy." she stated. "What about Finn's childhood, then? Did he grow up in Tortuga?" She asked casually, playing with the embroidery on Izzy's pillowcase. When Izzy didn't answer right away, the pirate looked up to see what caused the delay, and caught Izzy giggling at her. She blushed and looked away again.  
  
"Ye seem very interested in the lad." Izzy said, controlling her laughter. "And I know he happens to be somewhat interested in ye. Might I be able to play matchmaker?" Ana Maria blushed more.  
  
"I just don't know much about him, ye see. He's new."  
  
Izzy laughed. "I see. I don't blame ye for being so interested, girl. He does have a certain was of seeing right through ye. And he always seems to know exactly what I'm thinking' about. He's very good at reading people, it seems."  
  
Ana Maria sighed. "Aye." Her soft expression hardened. "Don't you be tellin' no one about this, though!" Izzy giggled again and nodded.  
  
The next morning, Ana Maria woke Izzy up at the crack of dawn. "Cap'n says if ye be wanting a free fair to yer home, ye gotta help the crew. Cook says he wants ye to help him with the food." Groaning, Izzy rolled and squirmed around on the large bed, collecting the sheets and blankets as she writhed. She then rolled off the bed onto the floor and made her escape towards the darkness under the bed in the corner where the bedpost met the wall. Ana Maria watched from the doorway in amused silence, and suddenly Izzy began screaming and scurried out from under the bed faster than a bat out of hell, ripping off the cobweb-covered sheets and battling a huge spider that clung to one of her curls.  
  
Jack rushed into the cabin to see what caused the screams that continued to echo throughout his ship. The first thing he noticed was Ana Maria collapsed in a corner laughing so hard she clutched her stomach with one hand and wiped tears from her mocha colored cheeks with the other. Then he noticed Izzy screaming and ripped at her hair at the other side of the room. He slowly walked over to her, picked the monster off her head, and proceeded to drop it to the ground and crush it with the toe of his boot. Izzy smiled, slightly embarrassed, and muttered a thank you. Ana Maria, still chuckling a bit, grabbed on to the doorknob and used it as support to pull herself up. She sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. "She be out in a few minutes, Jack.," she said.  
  
Jack, still looking at Izzy with a slightly bewildered expression, turned and left the room, and Ana Maria slammed the door behind him. The lady pirate stepped over to Izzy, who was clutching her heart.  
  
"Jesus on a cracker, Ana." She said. "Me heart don't even beat this fast when I'm 'avin sex!"  
  
Ana Maria laughed. "It just be a spider, girl. We've got much worse on this ship than that. Christ I don't think I've laughed that hard since I as a child. I nearly pissed myself." 


	5. an: help!

Hey everyone, sorry I havent updates for like...5 months. I got really busy and couldnt update and then couldnt think of anything to write. I've been in writers block for months. If anyone wants to help me out with it, id really appreciate it. A lot. Thanks!


End file.
